This invention relates to a highway guard rail. More particularly, this invention relates to a guard rail assembly in which sections can yield to absorb a blow against the guard rail structure.
This invention represents an improvement over the guard rail structure shown and claimed in my copending application Ser. No. 06/833,152 filed Feb. 27, 1986 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,611.
An object of this invention is to provide a guard rail having sections which can yield lengthwise and also transversely of the guard rail when engaged by a vehicle.